Shattered
by The Lovely Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru had his heart brutally shattered on the day of his wedding. Now cold and heartless he goes with family to America. There he meets Kikyo's cousin Kagome. Will love bloom or will he keep his cold demeanor? Can she open his heart? Demon/Miko Kags


**My first story! Enjoy! Sorry if Sesshomaru seems OOC.**

**~o~**

Sesshomaru waited at the alter for his soon to be mate Kagura with his best man Inuyasha and the priest Naraku. Suddenly the doors opened and he turned and saw what he thought was the most beautiful demoness on earth. "Kagura." He whispered.

He smiled at her with beautiful golden eyes and was met with red eyes which later he would realize were evil.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said, but she wasn't looking at him when she said it. She was looking at Naraku with love filled eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and she just walked up the aisle as the original wedding song was playing. Once she got there the priest said. "Do you Sesshomaru Taisho take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do with all my heart and soul." Sesshomaru said. The priest turned to Kagura and said,. "Do you Kagura Suzuki take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and then at Naraku and said "I don't. I do not love you Sesshomaru. I'm in love with Naraku."

Sesshomaru felt as if his heart had stopped. He looked from the woman he was about to marry to the priest. He noticed that they each wore equally sinister smiles on their face. For once Sesshomaru saw what everyone had seen from the beginning that Kagura was a monster.

Kagura smirked and jumped into Naraku's open hands. Naraku held Kagura close and then started walking out of the church. Kagura looked behind her and said

"See ya Sesshou." Before blowing a kiss at him and leaving the church with her lover.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees and cried as Inuyasha patted his back and tried his best to comfort him. Kikyo Inuyasha's wife and one of Sesshomaru's high school friends ran up to him and hugged him close.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru you don't need her."

"Yes I do. She was my air." Sesshomaru stayed silent after that. Kikyo was still hugging him close and Inuyasha was still patting his back, but Sesshomaru was to deep in his own self pity to care.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly and walked out of the church. Kikyo was about to follow him because he was like a brother to her, but was stopped by his mother Misaki. "Let him go Kikyo. He needs time to be by himself."

Kikyo nodded in understanding before going to Inuyasha. "Inu, will he be okay?" she asked looking up at him. Inuyasha looked back down at her and said "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and he ran. He ran as fast as he could to get to his 'spot'. He sighed and jumped into a tree once he got there. He looked down from the tree and saw the peaceful lake where at night it seemed to sparkle with the fireflies seemingly dancing around it.

This is the one place he could be where he could be alone. He was the only one who knew about it. He hadn't even taken _her _here. Now he was glad he hadn't, or he would be plagued by her for the rest of his life.

He remembered their first date. They were in high school and she had been an outcast. He remembered liking her for… he couldn't even remember if there was a reason other than the fact that she was averagely pretty.

He felt liquid falling down his face. He lifted his hand up and realized that it was tears. He hated her! Just the mere thought of her made him cry. Sesshomaru willed himself to stop crying. He told himself that it wasn't worth it.

Sesshomaru stood up after about two hours of being there and if you knew him heck even if you didn't know him you'd know something had changed. Before his aura had been welcoming and friendly now it screamed death to those that came near.

His eyes that had once been like honey, warm and inviting were now like molten, cold and calculating. He was now what people would soon call The Ice Prince. He was hard he had sealed his heart with a thick layer of ice that nobody could get through.

He was now every meaning of the phrase The Ice Prince. He stood up and ran home where he knew everybody would be.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were at Inutaisho and Misaki's house. They heard a door open and close and they knew Sesshomaru was home. When he entered they all gasped… all but one that one was Inutaisho who instead was smiling.

You see Inutaisho's mother Satomi was a seer a very rare demon who could see the future. Right before she passed away she predicted that Sesshomaru would have his heart shattered and that he would become cold because of it. Inutaisho was saddened by this, but Satomi also said that he would be the same happy carefree boy that he was once he met _her. _

So while everyone was shocked he was happy. "Sesshomaru what's wrong? What happened to you?" Misaki asked him. "Nothing has happened mother. I'm fine. Though I am quite tiered I'm going to sleep." Sesshomaru stated hard and coldly before walking up the stairs to his room.

Kikyo and Inuyasha just sat there with their mouths wide open. Kikyo was the first to snap out of it and she turned to Misaki. "What happened to Sesshomaru? I felt his aura it's cold and unwelcoming." She asked Misaki.

"I do not know dear. I do not know." Kikyo sighed and said "I'm sorry to tell you at a time like this, but I'm going to America for three years, so thatI can train with my cousin Kagome."

Misaki looked confused "I thought you were already trained?"

"I was, but my younger cousin is a more powerful miko therefore she can teach me new things that I don't know." Misaki looked saddened by the thought of Kikyo leaving, but then said "Is that Kagome Higurashi that you're talking about?" she asked excitedly.

Kikyo looked confused before nodding slowly. "Oh! I like her! Can we go with you?" Misaki asked bouncing like and excitd five year old not like a five hundred year old inu mother.

Kikyo just shrugged "Sure why not?" Misaki bounced up and down. "Oh! Why don't we bring Sesshomaru?" "Okay." Kikyo said. "I was planning on leaving a month from today."

"Well it's settled then. We leave a month from today." Misaki yawned and stood up stretching "Well I think it's time to hit the hay. I'm tired." Inutaisho stood up with his mate and they walked up stairs. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight!" Kikyo and Inuyasha answered. Kikyo leaned her head against Inuyasha's head and tried to hide a yawn. Unfortunately Inuyasha saw it. "Alright babe time for bed. Let's go."

Kikyo stood up with Inuyasha and they headed off to bed wondering how things would be for Sesshomaru from now on.

~o~

Sesshomaru sat up in bed for the tenth time that night. He looked over at his bedside clock and saw that it was 3: 42am. "Uggh!" Sesshomaru fell back on bed and remembered the girl from his dreams.

She kind of looked like Kikyo, but there was a distinct difference. This girl had silver and black eyes a very rare color. She appeared to be an Ice kitsune and a miko. She had long black hair and it looked like she had blue streaks that she was born with. "Hn. Until we meet miko."

With that Sesshomaru fell back on the bed and was able to finally sleep.

~o~

**Translations**

**Kitsune: Fox Demon**

**Miko: Priestess **

**Misaki: Beauty Bloom**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Shattered! I'm currently looking for a beta. If you're interested just message me! Thanks! Review!**


End file.
